


Klaine/Crisscolfer

by flowerbritts



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Glee cast - Freeform, M/M, Scenarios, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbritts/pseuds/flowerbritts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot(s) Of Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bushwick Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> These are one-shots that an anon sent me on Tumblr, I hope you guys like it!

Rachel Berry opened the door to her loft with her friends Santana and Sam on her tail bone. She had just came back from the store and wanted to take a nap. As soon as she fully entered the apartment, she heard quiet moans and grunts, Sam and Santana came to a stop as soon as they heard them too. Now she didn’t want to take that nap. The 3 adults (they wish), put the bags of groceries on the table before Santana whipped out her phone from her bra. She threw it to a smirking Rachel and they all went to the small room closed in by a curtain

“What are we gonna do? Film them while they have sex” Sam quickly whispered to Santana with wide eyes. She just shrugged before pulling at the curtain to make a small space to see through. Rachel then started filming, both Sam and Santana watched with there jaws on the ground.

“Are they always that wanky” Santana murmured to Rachel and she simply nodded. Sam put a hand through his hair while the two boys in the bedroom got louder and rougher.

“I can’t. I can’t watch my best friend- sorry basically brother have sex! I can’t” Sam whispered harshly before turning to walk away. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled at Sam’s collar to make him turn around.

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part” Rachel told him. She then gave him a sinister grin. He looked a little frightened. He turned back and watched for a few moments until the two had gotten anywhere. Right when they were about to take there remaining clothes off- which actually weren't that much, Rachel yelled “We’re home” and quickly opened the curtains. She stopped recording quickly as the blue eyed boy quickly went under the covers. The hazel eyed boy glared at her and the two following her into the now open area. Rachel then gave Santana the phone and sighed happily.

“Don’t you just love the sexual tension in the air” Santana said from next to her.

Sam then said, “Blaine, bro, I had nothing to do with this, if I could erase what I saw from my mind. I would” Blaine then gave Sam another glare before looking at his fiance who had just came out under the duvet.

“Do you people not know what privacy is? If the curtain is closed, stay out”

“But we worried about you lady, the noises! Oh the horror!” Santana cried sarcastically.

“We should really get a hotel room for like a month” Blaine muttered.

Rachel grinned before saying, “While you to do that, me and Santana will put this on porn-hub” before pointing at the phone Santana held.

“Oh my god! Rachel you wouldn’t”

“Yes she would Kurt” Sam interjected. Both Kurt and Blaine glare at him again. “I’ll just go sit on the couch”


	2. Almost Old Married Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another small one shot that I wrote from a prompt I got from Penny (GleekOfTheCentury)  
> Thanks for reading!

Kurt sat down in the boring coffee shop for what it seemed one hundredth time. He was waiting for his fiance to show up since he had called to say he was gonna be a little late because of work. Kurt couldn’t help but play with the ring on his finger. He stared off into space, only getting thrown off by someone sitting in front of him who was definitely not his fiance. “Hey sexy? Who’s the lucky lady” the woman in front of him asked, staring at the ring. Kurt gaped at the women before coughing. “Oh, are you okay sweetie? You need some water” she asked, almost as his friend Rachel would have done.

“Oh, no, no thank you ma’am. I just find it funny that you think I’m straight” Kurt said with a chuckle in his voice.

She laughed before asking, “Why are the good ones always gay?” Kurt just shrugged since he didn’t know how to respond. “So to correct myself, who’s the lucky lad”

“Um, his name is Blaine”

She grinned at Kurt before clapping happily, “Tell me more? Please?”

Kurt laughed before saying “We’ve been together since high-school, he helped me when I was getting bullied”

“Ooh, it was like you were a damsel in distress and he came to your rescue” she said, clapping happily.

Kurt raised an eyebrow before nodding, “You could say that”

“Oh, it’s amazing that you two can be so open about your love for each other! Where I grew up, if two guys were even seen hugging- they would be beaten the crap out of. It’s horrible”

“I grew up in a place called Lima, wh-”

“Kurt. Hey” he turned to look at his fiance and he grinned.

The women did the same. “You must be Blaine” Blaine simply nodded. “Kurt, maybe you two, my wife and I can meet up sometime” the woman smiled. Kurt nodded quickly and the woman turned to Blaine, “I’m Sheryl by the way, I was suppose to meet my wife here but she’s late because of work”

Both Blaine and Kurt directly look at each other and smile widely.


	3. Nerdy Blaine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is super shy and nerdy and in love with Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! I just wanted to say that these are no where near connected! This prompt (in summary) is from an anon on tumblr! Thanks anon. You can follow me if you want  
> @ flowerbritts.tumblr.com
> 
> When Blaine gotta sing just imagine 'Teenage Dream'

Blaine stood by the lockers looking at the sea of people in the hallway. He was waiting for the right time of day, when the most prettiest boy he's ever seen came down the hall. Kurt Hummel. Blaine quickly pushed up his glasses and straightened his bow-tie. In hopes, he could finally walk up to him and say hello. Blaine then started to fiddle with his satchel, noticing a group of guys walk by. Five out of the six guys wore Letterman jackets. They surrounded a boy. That boy being Kurt.

"You guys can stop being my body guards now. I'm perfectly fine." Kurt said to one of the boys, he was tall and had brunette hair.

"Are you sure, Kurt? We don't want Karofsky to keep on body slamming you" Another boy said, he was in a wheelchair and had glasses.

"I'm fine. Go to class. Puck if you go to the nurses office instead of your math class, I swear I'm not tutoring you anymore"

"We're going! We're going! See you in glee club" Said a boy with a mohawk before the group of boys left Kurt alone. Blaine watched Kurt open his locker and go searching for a book for his next class.

"You know, he's pretty lonely" someone whispered into Blaine's ear. He then jumped, startled by the voice. He then spun around to a Latina girl in a cheerleader uniform. "You know, I always see you in the hallways, waiting for something. Now I know what you've been waiting for. You're in love with Lady Hummel" she said with a big smirk.

"W-what d-do you m-mean? W-who's that?" The cheerleader started cooing and pinched Blaine's cheek. Blaine slapped her hands away before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"I can help you if you want" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You-you c-can"

"Sure. You want to make out with him or what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"U-um, I-I"

"Okay, I swear kid, we got to work on that stutter. I'm Santana by the way" she gave him a small smirk before leaning up against the wall. "What's your name stams?"

Blaine's cheeks then turned a small shade of pink, "B-Blaine, S-sorry."

Santana grinned. "Ooh, a gentleman. Kurt will love you." She then grabbed his hand and they walked down the corridor. Blaine looked behind him quickly, only to see Kurt walking the other way. He turned back to Santana, who was walking them out to the courtyard. They sat down at a table and Santana stared at him a moment. "Alright, this is how it's gonna play out nerd. We're getting rid of those glasses first off, so..." Blaine nodded quickly before taking them off and putting them into his satchel. Blaine only needed them because he was near sighted. Santana nodded. "Alright, until we can get hold of your stammering, when you want to say something, whisper it to me. Alright?" Blaine nodded before clasping his hands and putting them on the table.

"W-why a-are y-you h-helping m-me. Y-you s-said i-it y-yourself. I-I'm a-a n-nerd"

Santana nodded, agreeing. "Listen, I hate to admit it. I want Lady Hummel happy. You're the one to do it. You're cute and a gentleman. You look like you wouldn't hurt him. Just trying to kill a bird with 2 stones. You in or out?"

~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Schue, to show you how devoted I am to Glee, I have found a new recruit. Blaine!" Blaine stumbled his way into the room and ran to Santana's side. Few of the boys laughed while the girls eyeballed him. "Now, everyone, this is my buddy Blaine and he's quite shy. I told him how we lost a member and I know how much he likes to sing when there is no one around so I thought, hey let's put him in glee club" Santana fake smiled to all of the people in the room and brought her arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine looked to the people and stared at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes met his and he gave Blaine a smile. Blaine then quickly turned to Santana before whispering in her ear, 'H-he s-smiled at m-me. W-what t-the h-hell d-did I-I d-do'.

Santana nodded and improvised. "Mr. Schue, Blaine said that if you don't believe us, he'll happily audition!"

  
"I really don't care if you can sing or not. We need 12 people" a girl bursted out. Santana glared at the girl before looking to Mr. Schuester.

"Yea, Blaine can audition. Whenever your ready" Mr. Schue smiled at him.

Blaine then turned to Santana quickly, 'T-tell them I-I'm s-singing a K-Katy P-Perry s-song"

Santana nodded before going to sit down, "Um, Blaine's gonna sing a Katy Perry song"

~~~~~~~~

"Fantastic Blaine! Welcome to the New Directions! Have a seat" Blaine grinned, while Santana gave him a thumbs up. He sat down next to her.

He whispered in her ear, 'W-what h-happens n-now'. Santana grinned. As Mr. Schue went on and on about a matter Santana whispered to him what would go on next. Blaine felt eyes on the back of his head, two pairs.

"Alright, get to work. I'm going to go get the sheet music I left in the Spanish room. I'll be back" A few seconds after Mr. Schue left. Someone asked, "Did anyone listen to what he said" Blaine then turned around to the boy who said it and shook his head. He laughed, "Guys, even the quiet kid didn't listen" few laughs were heard and Blaine put a small grin on his face.

"We're so sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves earlier! I'm Rachel" said the girl, who Santana glared at earlier.

"Puck" said the guy with the mohawk.

"Quinn Fabray" said a blonde, who was in a cheerleader uniform.

"Artie Abrams" Said the kid in the wheel chair.

"Kurt Hummel. Nice bow-tie"

Blaine stared at him for a moment before looking at the next few people, "Brittany Pierce" she gave Blaine a huge smile.

"Finn" he nodded at Blaine.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer" Blaine almost had to laugh at that.

"Tina Cohen Chang. We aren't related" she said pointing to Mike.

"Sam Evans. I do amazing impressions" everyone than laughed. Blaine turned back to Kurt. Santana poked him and Blaine slapped her hand away. "Hey, dude. Are you gay?" Sam asked. Kurt than hit him in the back of the head, "OW"

"Just because you think you have good gaydar, doesn't mean you do" Blaine laughed and Kurt stared at him, as if he just heard an angelic noise.

"I just wanted to know. Damn, Kurt that hurt" Sam pouted towards Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes while Santana stared at Sam for a moment.

"Stop it Trouty Mouth. It ain't cute" Santana rolled her eyes.

Blaine turned to Santana before saying, "C-calling S-Sam that is a f-form of b-bullying Satan" everyone started laughing again, while Santana glared at him. Kurt just stared at him, admiring his stutter.

"Yea, listen to the new kid" Mike agreed.

~~~~~~~~

"Okay, you're going to go up to Lady Hummel and say what?"

Blaine breathed in and out as him and Santana walked down the hall, "H-hi Kurt, I've b-been k-kinda b-been watching-"

"Already said 'Been' once Blaine" Santana interjected.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm g-gonna m-mess u-up! W-won't I?" he asked as they came to a stop.

Santana rolled her eyes before pushing him, "Go Get Him Tiger" Blaine slowly walked towards Kurt at his locker. "Don't stutter" she called after him. She then went against a wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaine shifted a moment, "U-um, Kurt?" Kurt then turned and gave Blaine a smile.

"Hey Blaine. How are you" Blaine's eyes then widened.

"I-I'm well. How a-are y-you"

Kurt smirked before closing his locker. "Wow. Proper now are we? And I'm better than before. Thank you for coming up to me"

Blaine grinned at the floor before sighing, "Um, Kurt I-I w-wanted to k-know i-if you w-wanted t-to h-hang o-out s-sometime." Blaine looked to Kurt who had a wide grin across his face.

"I would love to Blaine! I've seen you walk the halls with your thick glasses and Harry Potter Books, I thought it was adorable! Oh, by the way that stutter fits you really well. Am I rambling? I probably am. I'll see you in Glee Club?" Blaine nodded, also a huge grin on his face as Kurt walked away. Blaine fist bumped the air before turning on his heels and walking toward Santana.

"So?"

"He said yes!"

Santana clapped happily before pulling him along, "Great! Now Me and Puck can come up with a ship name for you!"


	4. Wheelchair!Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This for a anon on tumblr who wanted Blaine in a wheelchair. Hope you enjoy!

Blaine Anderson rolled down the hall next to his new friend Artie Abrams. Blaine had just transferred to McKinley High because of a hate crime at his old school. As why Blaine is 'rolling' down the hall, the hate crime temporarily paralyzed him. He was still adjusting to it, but it could be worse. He had met Artie while trying to go up the ramp, Artie talked him through it and basically gave him a grand tour of McKinley. Again, Blaine and Artie rolled down the hall. Artie had said that Blaine should watch his glee club perform, just to see what Artie's activities include.

"So, glee club, it's like singing and dancing?"

Artie nodded with a small laugh in his voice, "Well for other people, for me it's just singing and flailing my arms" Blaine rolled his eyes before following Artie into the choir room. Artie came to a stop in the room while he waited for Blaine to get past the instruments. Once he did and tried his best to align his chair with Artie's, everyone in the room stared at him.

"Hey stubble's, who's your twin" asked a snarky cheerleader. Artie rolled his eyes and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is my friend Blaine. He's new to McKinley and he wanted to see what my day was like here, so I invited him to watch the boy's performance. Mr. Schue, I hope that's okay" Artie quickly readjusted his glasses before looking to Mr. Schue.

"Of course Artie! Blaine will you maybe be joining us in the future?" Blaine then looked to the people of the room, looking at a particular boy with blue eyes who just stared at him with a smile.

Blaine's mouth slightly dropped open before turning to Mr. Schue, "Maybe, it depends. But probably" he said quietly.

"Great! Well, boys set up and change, I'll go get coach Beiste" Mr. Schue then left the room and everyone got up from there places before stacking and moving chair's around.

"Artie, what do I do?" Blaine asked quietly.

Artie swirled his wheelchair to be in front of Blaine before saying, "You can go sit by the white board, and watch us get ready or speak with the girls. Mercedes will like you, she likes everyone" Artie then swirled his wheelchair again and rolled away to help with lights. Blaine did his best to spin around but had difficulty. One of the six of the girls saw this, she came over and wheeled Blaine over to where she was sat.

"Thanks" he muttered to her.

The girl gave him a smile before nodding, "You're a friend of Artie's. A friend of Artie's is a friend of mine. I'm Mercedes."

Blaine gave a closed mouth smile, "He told me about you before he rolled away" Mercedes gave a small chuckle.

"Yep, that's how Artie works."

A girl than sat next to Mercedes, "Blaine right? I'm Quinn"

Blaine gave her a small smile, "It's lovely to meet you Quinn"

Quinn crossed her arms, then her legs, "I saw you and Kurt staring at each other, you guys would be cute together"

Blaine groaned, "Is it that obvious"

"What sweetheart" Mercedes asked, taking one of his hands.

"That I'm gay" he mumbled.

Mercedes didn't let go of his hand, "Being gay is okay in this room. None of us judge sweetie. Just ask Kurt, he's gay and I love him to death! I have a guy friend for fashion advice, who wouldn't want that" Blaine laughed quietly. All the other girls, who had been standing around the piano- sat down. Mercedes then got up and pushed his wheelchair somewhat behind Quinn, where he could still see. Quinn then turned around and grinned at him before placing a hand on his cheek.

"We're keeping you. You have nothing to say about it, you're ours now" That put a smile on Blaine's face.

Blaine had noticed that all the guys in the room had left, he was looking at a row of lights where everyone had been just minutes ago. Mr. Schue then walked in, a tall woman in a polo and shorts following him. There was an empty chair where she sat down, no emotion on her face. All the boys than came in, wearing matching suits. Mr. Schue then moved and stood next to Blaine. Then a tall boy with the help of Artie and a blonde, did a speech to the tall woman while the other boys stood by. Blaine just stared at the blue eyed boy, taking in his high cheek bones and chiseled jaw line. The boy stared back, looking into Blaine's golden eyes and looking at him in the wheelchair, wondering what put him in there. Then the music started and Blaine watched the blue eyed boy, he was always next to Artie, a tall brunette, or a blond guy. The blonde guy came up to Quinn and sang to her before going over to the tall woman and singing to her.

A few moments later, the blue eyed boy was singing to Mercedes. While the other guys either sang to there girlfriends. He looked to Mr. Schue and he raised his arms almost as in saying 'stop showing off'. The number than ended with all the boys around the tall woman. The woman got up and the boys all went into a group hug, except for the blue eyed boy, he just crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the group. After the few boys and the woman cleared out of the room, everyone was speaking to someone else, except for Blaine. He had noticed that Mercedes and the blue eyed boy were having a discussion, the blue eyed boy looked shocked. He had his eyes wide and he looked as if someone just told him his future. He saw Mercedes nod and they soon walked over to him.

Mercedes gave him a grin, "Hey Baby! You looked pretty lonely, so I thought Kurt and I would come entertain you. Sorry about Artie, he's a busy body talker if you know what I mean" Blaine nodded and laughed.

"So, how do you know Artie?" the blue eyed boy than asked, he looked to him and he just gave him a big smile.

Blaine smiled back, "I was going up the ramp and I'm fairly new at the wheelchair thing so he told me how to do it without crashing myself and we started having small discussions as we went to our first class. Artie was the first person to speak to me. He's a good guy"

Mercedes nodded agreeing, "He's somewhat a glue in here. You should keep him around"

"MERCEDES" called Quinn, Mercedes looked to her with raised arms and a questioning glare,

"One second boys" she then left them, going over to Quinn.

Blaine was then alone with the blue eyed boy, "Kurt right?"

Kurt simply nodded before pulling at a chair and then sitting next to him. "Blaine, What put you there" he asked. Blaine stares at him, he hadn't told anyone except family about what had happened. He wondered if Kurt would pity him. He didn't want that.

"Um, hate crime, my old school" Kurt nodded, understanding.

"Well as long as your around me and Mercedes, that won't happen anymore. There's a neanderthal doing the somewhat same thing to me, so you aren't alone Blaine." Kurt than gave him another smile, before patting his shoulder. Blaine felt what seemed like sparks from the touch. Kurt then took his hand back.

"I can't wait to get out of here and become like a singer or something" Blaine said, Kurt's eyes than lit up.

"So you can sing? That's lovely, maybe we can do a duet sometime" Kurt crossed his legs and leaned back against his chair.

Blaine nodded, "That would be awesome Kurt. I would love too."


	5. War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to Lovers klaine, prompted by an anon on tumblr.  
> You can follow me at flowerbritts.tumblr.com and send me prompts.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s I'm Sorry it took so long! Don't hate me!

"I've had enough of you two" yelled the giant.

The hobbit rolled his eyes, "you have nothing to do with this Finn"

"So now we finally agree on something" said the blue eyed elf as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Finn huffed, "I do have something to do with it! You keep on trying to hurt each other- and for what? Something that happened when you were in seventh grade!"

Both the elf and hobbit rolled there eyes, "Finn, it's just an innocent prank war!"

"You've said that for the last 5 years! It has to stop!"

Finn had a point. It started out when the hobbit accidentally knocked something on to the elf's favorite Mark Jacobs jacket. For revenge, the elf stole all of the hobbit's bow ties and tied them together to spell out 'short stack'. The war had gone on since then; everyone said it had because the elf and hobbit were secretly in love with each other. They both found that hilarious since they couldn't stand each other. Their friends insisted differently.

"You guys need to finally make up or make out. Actually just make out" the few people in the room laughed at the statement- except Finn and his girlfriend -who did not find that funny at the moment.

"Now is not the time Satan" said Rachel, the other hobbit in the room. She turned back to the two who Finn was lecturing just moments ago. "But I have to agree- you guys have to stop this."

The elf then grew impatient, "So why exactly are we sitting in Schue's office. Why was is so important to bombard us and throw us in here?"

Finn smiled evilly. He quickly turned to Rachel and she gave him a large folder. He dropped it on to the desk before putting his hands in his pocket. On the folder, in bold letters it said 'love notes'. The elf raised an eyebrow staring at the folder, before looking to his brother again. The hobbit looked it over, confused. Inside the folder was the small notes they usually left each other after they finished their prank. The elf realized this but the hobbit didn't. He was clueless on the fact that Finn found and kept them.

"Finn what's going on?" asked the elf with wide eyes.

The hobbit stared at Finn confused, "What's in that and why is it titled 'love notes'?" everyone stared at the hobbit.

Finn then grinned, "Kurt, Blaine, you got 6 hours to make up- out? Whatever Santana said! See you later!" Few people ran out of the room from each door. Either boy ran to one of doors but they had already been closed and locked. Kurt groaned kicking the door he was standing at before walking back over to the two chairs. He sat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have to find a way out" Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And how do you we do that Anderson? Finn probably has everyone in on this. Maybe Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury. Even our parents? Who knows. I just want to go through these hours without the verge to slap you every five minutes"

"Seriously? What the hell is your problem with me?"

Kurt stared at him for a minute, because he actually didn't know himself. He just shook his head, "I don't want to get into this with you Anderson."

An hour went on and both boys said nothing. Blaine did have a small crush on him in the past, but he ignored these feelings and kept telling himself that Kurt despised him with every motive of his being. Though this wasn't true, he just continued the prank war to be close to him and kept denying he liked him. Kurt was somewhat doing and thinking the same. Blaine had decided to go through the 'Love Notes' as Finn had labeled them. He read the first one, which was in Kurt's hand writing. He had read it so many times, he had already known what it had said. Blaine looked over to his right. Kurt was fiddling with a piece of cloth tied to one of the loops of his belt.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine spoke lightly as if he was gonna scare him away. But the only reaction to Blaine saying anything to Kurt was a small glare.

"What now Anderson?" he spoke quickly and somewhat harsh.

"Why?" he asked, standing to be in front of him. Kurt looked at him confused.

"Now is not the time for this Anderson. Don't play stupid. I already told you I did not want to speak with you!"

"Okay, I get that- but I don't understand why? I've never done anything to you other than spill some damned juice on your coat and a few pranks here and there" Blaine boomed. 

Kurt stared at him and stood up, only but a foot away from him. "You don't want to start this Anderson. How about we get through the hours with silence and tension in the air. It would be better than listening to whatever you have to say" Blaine stared at him in shock.

"Okay, so you could stop thinking about the horrible problems in your life for a few good hours and do whatever your brother wants us to do. Or we could sit down and have a civil conversation, go through whatever these notes say, and finally get done with the situation at hand" Blaine directed. 

"Why is it so important to you that we talk about this? It's not like it's gonna matter in a few years! Whatever the hell happened between middle school and high school will just be memories that I force to the back of my brain." Kurt bickered.

Blaine huffed, "I just want to know what the hell is going on Kurt, I wanted us to be friends. You were tolerable and then you just had to be-" he cut himself off. Kurt stared at him, a little amused smirk appearing on his face.

"Be? Be what?"

"Wow, now you want to talk!" Blaine mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh my- are you serious Blaine. Yes, I want to talk. Just say the damn thing you were gonna to!"

"Or what." 

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "How old are you? Twelve?"

Blaine stared back, and gave him a small smirk, "As a matter a fact I am. And I'm loving how much I'm annoying you right now!" 

"Anderson, I swe-"

"Ooh! Back on last name basics!" Blaine giggled.

"Blaine Devon, I swear to god-" Kurt's eyes widened more as Blaine cut him off again.

"What? What you gonna do Kurt? We both have no arm muscle what-so-ever. But, hey you're being as feisty. I like it, its very-" Kurt cut Blaine off by crashing there lips together, and Kurt could not believe how fast Blaine responded. When they separated, Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion as Kurt stared at the ground. A moment later one of the doors opened and Kurt looked to see who it was, Coach Beiste.

"Oh, hey boys, I was looking for Will. Do you know by chance where he might be?" she asked sweetly, giving her usual smile to both of them. Kurt then made a run for it. Blaine breathed out, Coach Beiste was looking at the running boy down the hallway. She turned back to Blaine confused, "What was that about Anderson? Is he alright?" Blaine just nodded before putting a hand to his mouth.

He then put both to his hips, "I think Mr. Schue is in the principals office. I'm sorry if I'm incorrect." he said before giving her a smile.

"That's alright pumpkin. Thank you" she then left and Blaine followed her before going down a separate corridor.

 

* * *

 

The following Friday, Kurt was _afraid_. Blaine's Thursday prank never came. It was Blaine's turn. _Why would he forget something important like that?_ The other thing that frightened Kurt, was that all of the glee boys were coming over to play video games with Finn. Kurt had already told him, that he would not be attending, like always. Kurt sat on his bed that Friday night, looking through the new vogue edition. He was suddenly startled by a loud banging on his door. It opened then slammed shut to reveal Blaine. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Kurt for a moment. 

_"Can I help you?"_

"We need to talk!" says Blaine before he sits in front of Kurt on his bed. 

"About what?" Asks Kurt before standing up.

 _He knew exactly what_ , he just wanted to really avoid the topic. 

"You know what! That kiss that you laid on me!" he shrieked. 

"Well, I'm sorry, I just really wanted for you to shut up. And you shouldn't even be talking! You kissed back!" Kurt reminded. 

"You didn't actually want me to shut up! Why did you kiss me Kurt?" Blaine tested, a smirk on his lips. 

"Why do you care all of the sudden? You didn't do your Thursday prank and you had me on the edge of my seat all day! Why did you not do your prank?"

"Kurt! Don't try to change the subject! I want to know why you kissed me! You hate me- no despise me!" Blaine stated.

"Well did you enjoy it? The kiss? Because you oh-so-badly want to talk about it!" 

"Of course I did, you dork! It's you for crying out loud!" Blaine responded, motioning to Kurt. 

Kurt stared at him in shock. Blaine then realized what he said. He quickly moved one of his hands to the back of him neck and rubbed it slightly. He chucked trying to make the situation at hand a bit lighter. Kurt just simply rolled his eyes and went closer to Blaine, who looked somewhat scared. Blaine moved his arm back to his side. It once again surprised him that Kurt started kissing him, and he reacted to him as fast as he could. After a moment they landed on Kurt's bed and Blaine broke away from him. 

"So about that prank?" Blaine laughed quietly. 

Kurt grinned and shrugged, "I guess I don't despise you anymore." 

Blaine eyes then lit up with a somewhat playful spark. "Well I hope not! IF you still did, I wouldn't be doing this?" Blaine put his lips back on to Kurt's and they kissed a bit more. _Just by Blaine's last comment, Kurt already knew that they had the same feelings. Afterwards, they actually sat down and had a real talk, with a few playful comments here and there._


	6. Strange Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 13 year old Kurt Hummel is in love with his best friend Blaine, who (Kurt thinks) is straight. But of course Blaine Anderson is madly in love with Kurt but really nervous to say anything to him until one day the inevitable happens and they kiss and have a really awkward talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt in the summary!  
> You can send me writing prompts through @ flowerbritts.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> See here : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1d/6f/b4/1d6fb444eb1b6c2b12772a42621a9e77.jpg  
> For baby kurt and Blaine ^^^^

Kurt grinned as he heard a small knock on the front door. His dad had gotten up to answer it but Kurt had already beaten him to it. He pulled the hazel-eyed boy fully into the small house before dragging him down the basement stairs. 

" _Hi- See ya later Blaine_ " Burt laughed as both boys disappeared. 

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other while they sat on Kurt's bed. "Tell me everything you did in L.A"

Blaine chuckled, "Getting right to the point, aren't we K? Not hi? How are you? How was the trip?" Kurt just pouted in return. 

"You were gone all summer Blainey Bear. I want to know the reason why you left me. And if it was _better there_ than _hanging out here_ with _your best friend_!" Kurt almost cringed at his own words. 

"To tell you the truth Kurt, it wasn't that much fun. All my father was doing was work. Cooper wouldn't shut up about his damn auditions." 

"It shouldn't have been that bad B" Kurt sighed, putting an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I know, but it was! I spent all my time with my mother and all we did was go shopping and take photos! We didn't go to any tourist attractions!" Blaine exclaimed. 

"So that means-" 

"Yep, didn't get to see the Hollywood sign" 

"Oh! My poor Blaine had a shitty trip experience" Kurt cooed, getting closer to rub his back. In return, Blaine let out a small laugh and put an arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine stared at Kurt, wondering how he was so lucky this boy came into his life at the age of 6. Kurt said _'My poor Blaine'_ and it drove Blaine insane. "What Blaine?" Blaine them blasted back to reality. 

"I don't know, sorry, but I was wondering something. Can I ask you a question?" Blaine turned more to face him. 

"Sure! Anything Blaine" Kurt gave him a smile. 

"Do you like any girls at school?" Blaine asked quietly. 

Kurt responded quickly, "No, I know I should but I don't" 

"I feel the same way" at this Kurt's mouth fell open. 

"But I thought you were dating that Brittany girl?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine shook his head. Thoughts then began to run through Kurt's mind, quickly he looked from Blaine to the stairs wondering if he should go for it. _But isn't Blaine straight? You know what? Fuck it!_ Kurt grabbed Blaine by the face and brought his lips to Blaine's and began to kiss him. And to Kurt's surprise, Blaine kissed back. The overwhelming rush of it brought Kurt back, he was kissing Blaine, his friend, who he thought was straight. After a few seconds, Kurt separated them. Blaine looked somewhat disappointed. Kurt quickly got up before starting to pace. " I thought you were straight!" 

"I've established you're bad at thinking" Blaine laughed nervously. He stood up as Kurt stopped pacing, who was now glaring at him. "You know what, I should go," Blaine said going towards the staircase. 

"No, B, we need to talk about this" Kurt said pointing to his bed. Blaine grudgingly did so. He sat down while Kurt began thinking, not paying attention to the boy next to him, but that was okay because Blaine thought Kurt was cute when he was thinking. "So you're not straight" Kurt looked at him. Blaine gave him a gentle smile and nodded. "And you kissed back" Kurt continued. Blaine nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner," Kurt asked confused. Blaine shrugged. At that, Kurt began to hit Blaine with one of his pillows. "Why! Didn't! You! Tell! Me! Sooner!" 

"I don't know- listen Kurt- _Kurt stop hitting me_!" Blaine took the pillow from Kurt before hiding it behind him, he then continued, "Kurt, I've had a crush on you since I knew what a relationship was. I never knew if you felt the same way. I thought the best way to hide my feelings was to be very oblivious. I also thought you knew that I was gay from the gecko" Blaine then motioned to his outfit, in response, Kurt let out a small laugh. He then coughed before standing up. 

"So, what now?"

"You try to be a little less awkward, Kurt," Blaine said, following him. Kurt then shot him a glare. "Ooh, if looks could kill" Blaine continued. Kurt slapped his arm lightly before pulling Blaine more towards him. "Maybe we should kiss again?" 

"Sure, and then have a real, mature talk afterward" 

"Yeah right, _in your dreams_ "

"Not my fault, that these are _strange feelings_ Blaine" 


End file.
